Hot Day
by speedyspeedster
Summary: Charles Grey in a dress serving Charles Phipps Ice Cold Lemonade pool side equals the perfect day. Rated M for sexual themes and language. Yaoi, Smut. For NinjaBelle. Reviews are apperciated.


Hot Day

Summary: It's a hot day and England, and his Butler and Body Guard services aren't needed for the time being. Charles Phipps decides to chill out by Queen's Victoria's pool until he is needed, which hopefully wouldn't anytime soon. While he does that, Charles Grey decides to dress up and go serve his other half Lemonade and cookies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Warning: Rated M for Blow Job, Rim job, and sexual themes. PWP basically.

Author's Note: Yay, this is my first Kuroshitsuji story! I tried so hard making this grammatically correct as possible! It's hard, because I usually spell everything wrong, and not even bother correct it, but now I'm going to check over my things /a lot/ so everything sounds right, makes sense, and it's enjoyable. By the way, Ninjabelle gave me this idea. So I guess I should dedicate this to her! I hope this doesn't fail, and I hope I didn't mess up your idea! By the way people, not the, slightest idea if briefs were even around in the 1800. Or pools. All I know is that they exist in this story

* * *

><p>Hair and Make-up?<p>

Check.

Clothing situated and perfect?

Check.

Lemonade and cookies perfectly arranged?

Charles Grey looked at the counter where the glass of Lemonade and cookies sat on a platter. He smiled to himself.

Check.

To understand this situation, you must know that Grey has an obsession with dressing in women's clothing. He just felt he rocked a dress and heels more than woman he's ever met! He had the perfect body for it, so he didn't see the problem.

He'd usually just sit in his room, looking at his self in the mirror, but this time he decided to go serve Charles Phipps Lemonade and cookies, while he lounged about outside in his briefs. He just wanted to be nice, so why not?

He wanted to make his friend as comfortable while he had his time off from being a Butler and Body Guard for Queen Victoria, so this is the least he could do.

Besides, he was tired of being in his room and not sharing his beauty with anyone else.

* * *

><p>Charles Phipps was enjoying his alone time. The sound of the pool water moving slowly, the chippering on birds overhead made him complete relaxed.<p>

He was happy John was accompanying the Queen on her day out to some Curry contest. The house was spotless, and he didn't have anything to do, so he decided he'd get some fresh air and lay in a chair in his briefs.

His piece was broken when he heard noisy heels coming his way. He sighed and opened his closed eyes to see who it was, then nearly rolled out of the chair when he saw who it was.

Grey was coming towards him, wearing a short dress, thigh-high stockings, and heels, holding a tray with something on it. He could clearly see he was wearing make-up and his hair was decorated with a pink flower.

Phipps couldn't help but blush in seeing his partner's get up. That matter aside, why the /hell/ was Grey wearing a dress? Mean should /not/ wear dresses. Although Grey pulled it off pretty damn well.

Grey finally reached him, smiling and held a tray down to him. "Lemonade and cookie?" He offered sweetly.

Phipps sighed. "Grey, what are you wearing?"

Grey only continued to smile. "Well, a dress of course. You can plainly see that, Phipps."

Phipps only sighed again, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let me re-phrase that. Why are you wearing that?"

Grey pouted. "Don't you think I look great in it? I think I pull this off quite nicely, and to answer your question, I do this every time her majesty is away and when we don't have anything to do. So, I will ask again, Lemonade and cookie?"

"You're a handful, you know that?" Phipps said, but took the glass of Lemonade and a cookie anyway.

Grey smiled again and sat on the chair next to gray, crossing his legs.

Phipps finished his cookie and took a sip from his lemonade, then sat in on a table, then look at Grey. "You really shouldn't be wearing something like that, you're a man."

Grey just rolled his eyes. "I can pull this dress off better than any women I've ever met, thank you very much."

Phipps rolled his eyes as well. "You should really take it off."

Grey grinned seductively. "Why not take if off for me?"

Phipps lay back in the chair and tapped his fingers on his chin, pondering that thought like he /needed/ to think about it. "Hmmm..."

Grey rolled his eyes and stood up, taking off his heels and climbing onto his partner's lap, immediately kissing his neck.

Phipps smiled smugly and lifted his dress in the back, sliding his hands through the panties and groping his ass. Grey gasped and let out a small moan, but continued to kiss and suck on smooth skin.

Phipps used his other to grab Grey's chin, and kissed him forcefully but gently on the lips. Not even bothering with waiting Phipps to ask, he opens his mouth and Phipps slid is tongue into his partner's mouth. They're lounges slid together, making Grey moan into the other's mouth, while grinding his hips into Phipps growing erection.

Phipps moaned and pulled away panting, his hand leaving Grey's panties to remove his dress. He snorted when he corset, making Grey turn around so he could untie it, and then sliding it off of him as well.

Getting an idea, he commanded grey to slid down some and put his ass to his face. Grey was confused, but did so. He slid the panties down and spread his cheeks.

Grey yelped in shock as he felt his puckered entrance be intruded by a wet muscle.

Phipps chuckled as he heard his reaction, but continued to lick and stick his tongue inside the hole.

Grey moaned and closed his eyes, clawing at Phipps legs.

"A-ah, Phipps... Stop it already and get on with this!" Grey moaned loudly, getting impatient with Phipps teasing.

Phipps stopped his ministration, and Grey turned around to face Phipps, and made him lift his hips to remove his briefs, tossing them to the side.

"It's going to hurt more if it is not... Wet." Phipps said awkwardly, his face heating up looking away from the younger man.

Grey just laughed and scooted back and leaned forward, wrapping his hand around Phipps' arousal, licking the tip. Phipps let out a moan, threading his finger through Grey's silver locks.

Grey suppressed a grin and took the tip in his mouth, then sliding more of it into his moist carven. Remembering he only need to wet it, he slid his tongue along the side, for a while, and then released it with a popping sound.

Phipps panted and sat up straight, so Grey could come closer to him. The Earl of Grey lifted his hips lightly, and lined him entrance up with Phipps erection. He slowly pushed himself down on it, letting out a low moan as he reached the hilt.

Phipps moaned at the feeling of being inside of Grey. They hadn't done this in a while, so every time they had the chance, the treated it as if it were the first time.

After letting himself adjust a bit, Grey started moving himself up and down Phipps' erection, moaning loudly as he moved faster. Phipps roughly grabbed his hips and moved along with him, causing them both to moan in unison.

"Ah! Phipps, go faster!" Grey moaned, trying to move himself faster.

Phipps complied, grabbing his hips tighter, slamming himself harder into Grey bottom. Grey moaned and slightly tossed his head back, feeling his climax coming on.

Phipps let go of one of Grey's thighs and put his hand around Grey's leaking erection, making Grey gasp in shock and moan louder.

"Ah, Phipps I'm going to come!" Grey moaned, moving himself faster.

Phipps groaned in agreement, feeling his climax coming on soon as well.

Soon after that, Grey came with a moan and moment after so did Phipps.

Grey panted and pulled himself off of Phipps' limp cock, and lay on his sweaty chest.

"That was amazing. We should do this again and you should wear that dress again." Phipps said panting.

Grey nodded tiredly. "Yes, we should, and yes, thank you, I know I look amazing in a dress. Especially my legs, don't you think? Although I think lighter make-up would work better next time..." Grey tiredly pondered that thought.

Phipps' rolled his eyes but smiled. He patted his partners gray hair as he drifted into a slow sleep


End file.
